Sheaim
Background There is no history of the Sheaim as a people before the Age of Rebirth. As the Age of Ice ended, they were a people from all civilizations gathered toward one purpose: ending creation through the fell magic of Armageddon Armageddon spells. Most pursue this focus to increase their arcane knowledge, some believe they will receive an eternal reward for destroying creation, while a few just want the world to end. A new civilization in the Age of Rebirth, the Sheaim attract those exiled or running from other civilizations. They are promised power in trade for service, but few achieve it. Only the highest ranks are aware that the real goal of the Sheaim is the destruction of the world. Features *Only civilization that directly benefits from a high Armageddon Count *Planar Gates provide a steady stream of melee units (so long as the AC is high), allowing the Sheaim to focus on their Arcane line of troops *Expert summoners; all leaders have the Summoner trait Strategy Links See this thread. Ten Tips for Playing the Sheaim Taken from Top Ten Tips for Your Favorite Civs 1. Play as Tebryn. Tebryn's simply a better fit for the Sheaim style than Os Gabella. They both have Summoner, which is important for the Sheaim magic-based playstyle, but Gabella's Industrious trait doesn't synergize well at all, as wonders aren't that crucial for them. Whereas Tebryn's magic-based traits allow him to quickly develop a large force of very deadly summoners. 2. Your hero's name is Pyre Zombie. Build him. Understand that the Sheaim have the single most overpowered unit in the game at their disposal: the Pyre Zombie. This is a replacement for the axeman who explodes when he dies, heavily damaging all units around him (though not the units on his square). To get to the Pyre Zombie, beeline Bronze Working as soon as you've gotten all the basic worker technologies. 3. Know the proper uses of the Pyre Zombie. The simple mechanic of the Pyre Zombie means three important things for the Sheaim player who has built enough of them. 1) A city defended by a decent number of Pyre Zombies almost cannot be captured by the AI. As soon as two of your defending PZs die, the attacker's units are too hurt to continue attacking, no matter how large his stack. 2) Almost any city defended by units of equivalent technology can be taken by Pyre Zombies, if you just suicide a few of them first. The remaining defenders will be so hurt that the rest of the PZs will walk over them. 3) Keep your Pyre Zombies in one big stack. Do not split the stack! You don't want PZs to injure each other when they die. 4. Beeline for Necromancy and Sorcery. Once you've secured yourself with a decent force of Pyre Zombies, you should head straight for the magic technologies, because that's where the Sheaim really shine. Get Knowledge of the Ether and build Mage Guilds and Adepts. The adepts will gain xp automatically, and quickly too. Make sure they are all promoted to Death I. Then research Necromancy and Sorcery. The former will allow your Adepts to turn all your raw mana nodes into Death nodes. The latter will allow your Adepts to promote to Mages once they get 10 xp. Make sure your mages are promoted to Death II. Why all the rigamarole? The point is to get the Death II spell, which summons a Spectre. Spectres are temporary units which live for two turns and have 3 strength, and +1 Death mana affinity. This last part is the most important, and it is why you turned all your mana nodes into Death nodes. A Sheaim mage with no Death nodes can summon a 4 strength Spectre for free--not bad. A Sheaim mage with five Death nodes can summon a 9 strength Spectre for free, which is devastating at that stage of the game. 5. Mass your summoned units before attacking with them. While your mages can still only summon one Spectre per turn, the Summoner trait allows your Spectres to live for two turns instead of one. If you want to attack a fortified city with your Spectres, you can double your attacking force by waiting a turn. Then you can attack with both the Spectres you summoned last turn AND the ones you summoned this turn. 6. Found the Ashen Veil religion, and spread it. Then start building Planar Gates. Spreading the Ashen Veil religion raises the Armageddon Counter, bringing the end of the world ever closer. The Sheaim are the only civilization who is actually helped by this looming destruction. This is because their unique building, the Planar Gate, spawns more and more free units when the Counter gets higher. 7. Get the best units possible from your Planar Gates. Which units which spawn from your Gates depends on the buildings you have built in that city. Mage Guilds cause Mobius Witches to spawn--these are great units who are like instant mages. Gambling Houses cause Revelers to Spawn, who are excellent units very similar to rangers. Having these buildings in cities with Planar Gates is a good idea. On the other hand, Carnivals cause Chaos Marauders (mediocre axeman-like units) to spawn, and Temples of the Veil cause Tar Demons (strong defenders, but horribly slow and useless for attacking) to spawn. To avoid getting these poor units, avoid putting these buildings in Planar Gate cities. 8. Be aware of the consequences of raising the Armageddon Counter. A high Armageddon Counter helps your Planar Gates, but you're not immune to the horrible effects it has on every other civilization. Know the consequences of pushing the AC past 30 (Blight), and be prepared when the Four Horsemen spawn at AC 40-70. You have an easier time with these effects than most other civs, because so many of your units are undead and immune to the Death damage and Fear that the Horsemen have. But you still need to be prepared with defenses if the Horsemen spawn near your civ. 9. Don't focus on getting to Abashi. The Sheaim's only real "hero" (who doesn't even have the Hero promotion) is the Dragon Abashi, available at Divine Essence. Abashi is a big tempting prize, as it seems like wonderful fun to stomp your enemies with a Dragon. However, Divine Essence is a VERY long research path to take, and at 21 strength Abashi is simply not that powerful compared to other paths the Sheaim could take. For example, researching to Strength of Will doesn't take as long as Divine Essence, but it gives the Sheaim player access to eight archmages (four archmages and four liches) who can each summon two Death affinity-boosted Wraiths. 10. Don't summon Hyborem! Since you founded the Ashen Veil, it's very tempting to research Infernal Pact and bring Hyborem and the Infernals into the world. Don't do it! Though Hyborem will be friendly with you because you're Evil and you worship his favorite religion, he will NOT be allied with you. This means that you'll probably have to kill him eventually to win the game. Unfortunately the Sheaim are very poorly suited to killing Demons, as most of your army uses death damage (Spectres) or fire damage (Pyre Zombies), both of which are heavily resisted by the Infernals and other demons. An alternate viewpoint is included in response within the same thread. Quote:1. Play as Tebryn. Tebryn's simply a better fit for the Sheaim style than Os Gabella. They both have Summoner, which is important for the Sheaim magic-based playstyle, but Gabella's Industrious trait doesn't synergize well at all, as wonders aren't that crucial for them. Whereas Tebryn's magic-based traits allow him to quickly develop a large force of very deadly summoners. 1. Catatomb Librarius is a MUST. (and other important wonders) There is no other wonder more important than the Librarius save the Nexus (but thats waaaaaay down the line). You WILL want a mage guild in every city with a planar gate, and thus there is no replacement for the Librarius. Which brings me to.... Os Gabella. Against the AI, Tebryn is probably a much better leader. However, against a human player who rushes the Librarius just to screw you over when you are the Sheaim, the Industrious trait does come in handy =P ---------------------------- Quote:4. Beeline for Necromancy and Sorcery. Once you've secured yourself with a decent force of Pyre Zombies, you should head straight for the magic technologies, because that's where the Sheaim really shine. Get Knowledge of the Ether and build Mage Guilds and Adepts. The adepts will gain xp automatically, and quickly too. Make sure they are all promoted to Death I. Then research Necromancy and Sorcery. The former will allow your Adepts to turn all your raw mana nodes into Death nodes. The latter will allow your Adepts to promote to Mages once they get 10 xp. Make sure your mages are promoted to Death II. Why all the rigamarole? The point is to get the Death II spell, which summons a Spectre. Spectres are temporary units which live for two turns and have 3 strength, and +1 Death mana affinity. This last part is the most important, and it is why you turned all your mana nodes into Death nodes. A Sheaim mage with no Death nodes can summon a 4 strength Spectre for free--not bad. A Sheaim mage with five Death nodes can summon a 9 strength Spectre for free, which is devastating at that stage of the game. 2. Necromancy is useful, Sorcery can be pushed to a later time. With planar gates and the Catatomb, you would be getting sporadic appearances of Mobius Witches, which has access to the Tier II spells. Sorcery is good to have, if you spam out Adepts as Tebryn to get even more "Mages", but for such an expensive tech, Mobius Witches should be able to hold the line (arcane-wise) till you get the other Planar-gate "enhancing" techs and their respective buildings up. Necromancy is nice when you do have nodes around, and if you go for Sorcery fast to spam death II adepts. But unless you have 2 or more spare nodes lying around, sinking beakers to get an additional source of death mana isn't as efficient imo. An alternative could be to hit: Festivals (Carnivals), Sanitation (very important economically wise and for P.Baths), Gambling Houses... before going for Sorcery. ---- 3. Do not build Planar gates early. Yes, I'm serious! Planar gates are VERY expensive buildings. The equivalent "hammerage" of maybe a mini-wonder. Quote:6. Found the Ashen Veil religion, and spread it. Then start building Planar Gates. Have at least the "base" few planar-gate-tied buildings before building it. Temple, Carnival, Gambling house, Public Baths. Without these, sinking so many beakers for a chance to pop just a mobius witch for example isn't as efficient as spending the hammers on multiple PZs. Also... Quote:On the other hand, Carnivals cause Chaos Marauders (mediocre axeman-like units) to spawn, and Temples of the Veil cause Tar Demons (strong defenders, but horribly slow and useless for attacking) to spawn. To avoid getting these poor units, avoid putting these buildings in Planar Gate cities. I'm pretty sure (at least from all that I vaguely remember from all the old sheaim gate mechanic posts), building a carnival, DOESN'T lower the probability of you getting a M.Witch "significantly". Perhaps just the probability of you getting one on the turn you get a Chaos Marauder in the same city. So... Code-readers... care to verify this please? ---- 4. Pact. ASAP. Yes. Quote:10. Don't summon Hyborem! Since you founded the Ashen Veil, it's very tempting to research Infernal Pact and bring Hyborem and the Infernals into the world. Don't do it! Though Hyborem will be friendly with you because you're Evil and you worship his favorite religion, he will NOT be allied with you. This means that you'll probably have to kill him eventually to win the game. Unfortunately the Sheaim are very poorly suited to killing Demons, as most of your army uses death damage (Spectres) or fire damage (Pyre Zombies), both of which are heavily resisted by the Infernals and other demons. -Hyborem is just a pest buzzing around the room while you are trying to eat your cake. -Hell terrain is a paltry price to pay for running one of the (debatably) most powerful civics in the game. (thats why its nerfed in FF!) -Grimoire is one of the fastest ways to grab that 60 odd turn tech that isn't quite efficient to sink beakers into. Sorcery? Arcane Lore? Manevolent Designs? They are just one 20-30 turn wonder away. -Hyborem is that fly which irritates others too! and is a stalwart ally in your quest to end the world. Not to mention that his spawning also drives the AC up! -Sac. the Weak (StW) is the perfect counter to Blight. Watch your population go up while everyone else goes down! ---- 5. (not really a tip) Your progression of the mainstay of your armies: Warriors > PZs (never phased out!) > Ritualists with Rosier as the spearhead + Diseased Corpses as weak early Champion replacements > Gate spawns and beyond. Category:Civilizations